Living the Legacy
by DinoWriter23
Summary: Berk has become a legend in the archipelago. More Vikings are learning to train and ride dragons, and a new generation is growing up with the amazing reptiles. However an old threat is returning to Berk and it's up to the next generation to live up to the legacy left by their parents.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is Berk. It may not look like it but this crowded rock is actually one of the best places to live in the entire world. Most places have tamed animals like hawks or horses.

Here we have tamed dragons.

"Now, when tracking Scuttleclaws, you must remember that they can spread themselves over a great distance," Eret was saying, "You must keep yourself aware of your surroundings at all times."

Dragons used to be a problem all over the archipelago, but over the last twenty years that has changed. We learned that dragons were not mindless monsters and have learned to get along. Many Vikings were still skeptical, but lots of them had started working on training their own dragons. And why not? Dragons can fly, breathe fire, and be the best friend you can ever have.

"Stoick, are you paying attention?" Eret asked. Eret was a former dragon trapper for the warlord Drago Bludvist, but thanks to the original dragon riders he changed. Now he and his men have taken up residence on Berk where they teach young Vikings how to track dragons in the wild. His dragon Skullcrusher gave me a deadly look. Skullcrusher was a green Rumblehorn, a Tracker Class dragon that could find anything for miles. Like most Vikings and dragons on Berk, the two of them were close.

I nodded my head. My name is Stoick Finn Haddock. I know that may seem like an odd name, but my parents named me for two of the bravest and strongest Vikings that ever lived on Berk. I may seem like a scrawny, blonde-haired, green eyed, daydreaming Viking lad, but I was soaking in every detail Eret had been saying.

Eret continued, "Then would you mind telling us what we've been discussing about Scuttleclaws today?"

I smiled. This was almost too easy. "The Scuttleclaw is a Sharp Class dragon with lots of energy and strength. Even as a baby they are strong enough to carry a Viking. Tracking them can be tricking as they tend to scatter themselves all over a given area,"

Eret smiled. "Good. Very good. We'll make a tracker out of you yet," he said as he resumed explaining how to tell Scuttleclaw footprints from those of the Deadly Nadder.

Mucklout scoffed. Mucklout was the son of Snotlout, one of the first dragon riders on Berk, and he lived up to his father's reputation. "Teacher's pet," He muttered under his breath. I ignored him.

"Now, does anyone have any questions before we head back?" Eret asked.

One of the young Vikings held up his hand. "Uh, Eret, what dragon is that coming towards us?"

Everyone looked to see a large brown dragon flying towards us. It looked as if all there was to it were those huge wings. It didn't have any legs to it at all, and it was roaring loudly. Even before it got closer I knew what was coming.

"Timberjack!" I yelled as everyone started running. The Timberjack roared loudly and began diving towards us. Normally huge wings would be a hazard in the forest, but the Timberjack's sharp wings sliced through the trees like a sword through paper.

Eret sprung into action. As soon as everyone realized the Timberjack was coming he mounted Skullcrusher and began flying towards the Sharp Class dragon. The Timberjack roared and breathed an oil-based fire at the two of them. Skullcrusher rose up and began firing his barrage of flaming rocks at the huge dragon. The Timberjack folded its wings in front of itself and deflected the attack.

I know I should be running, but this was so awesome. Here was a Timberjack fighting a Rumblehorn. I probably would've stayed anyway since Timberjacks are a rare species of dragon. Few Vikings have ever seen one.

The Timberjack roared and dived down, slicing more trees. As I watched I noticed that it seemed to be going in at an angle that could…of course. How could I have not thought about it sooner?

Using Mucklout as a boost I began climbing up the trees. Dad wouldn't have been able to do this without his dragon, but he never was athletic anyway. I got that skill from Mom. Jumping from branch to branch, and having to climb a few times to avoid the fire of both Skullcrusher and the Timberjack, I tried to get myself closer to the large winged dragon.

Eret may be a dragon rider now, but he didn't abandon his skills as a trapper. Taking out one of the bolas from his satchel Eret threw the weapon at the dragon. All it took was a slice from the wing and the bolas fell useless to the ground. Eret pulled out a dart blower next. Either this Timberjack had encountered all the tricks before or it was really smart because dodged them with ease.

I was close enough now. Breaking one of the branches of the tree I was in I used the branch to reach out and begin scratching the Timberjack on the back. The dragon stopped roaring and seemed to calm down. I imagined Eret was probably wondering what on Midgard was going on. The Timberjack's huge wings blocked us from each other's view, but I don't think it was going to be aggressive anymore.

It was then I heard a familiar dragon roar. Looking back towards the village I saw a Deadly Nadder and a Night Fury approaching. I probably should say the Night Fury as there was only one on Berk, if not in the entire archipelago, and his rider was none other than the Chief.

"Eret, what's going on?" The Chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, asked.

Eret shrugged. "I don't know. One minute the Timberjack was attacking us, the next it's calming down,"

I didn't hear anymore because I grabbed from behind and pulled up into the sky. "I think I might have an answer to that," said the Deadly Nadder's rider, Astrid. They flew up in full view of Eret and Hiccup, with me being carried like a pathetic little Viking.

I smiled. "Hi Dad," I waved to the Chief.

He shook his head. "Stoick, what were you doing?"

"Calming down the Timberjack,"

"From a tree?"

"It wasn't going to land anytime soon. Besides it looked as if it had a really bad itch,"

The Timberjack was looking up at us like it still wanted its back scratched. Astrid flew around on Stormfly to check out its back. I heard her gasp. She never gasps unless it's serious.

She flew back up to Dad. "It's got a really bad rash on its back,"

Dad's expression changed. He hates it when dragons are in pain. He gets it from Grandma. "Come on. We'll take the Timberjack back to the village where we can treat it. Eret, round up your class and head back as soon as possible. And you, young man," he was addressing me now, "you're coming with us." With that he and Toothless turned and began leading the Timberjack with them.

With a toss and a flip I found myself on Stormfly's back just behind her head. "Now hold on young man," Astrid said as she began following Hiccup.

"Yes, Mom,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grandma was looking over the Timberjack. Her hair had gone white and she had wrinkles, but other than that she was pretty much the same as when Mom and Dad first met her. She was Berk's new shaman, but she spent most of her time in the hanger looking after the dragons. Cloudjumper, her Stormcutter dragon, was hanging from the ceiling of the hanger, looking at us curiously like some weird combination of an owl and a bat.

"Definitely an allergic reaction," Grandma was saying as she scratched the Timberjack's back to keep it calm, "I can't determine the cause though. How soon until Heather gets back from the Shivering Shores?"

"Cami says she should be back tonight," I answered.

Grandma smiled. "Good. Then we can get this poor fellow the treatment he needs,"

"How do you know this is a male?"

She smiled knowingly. "Oh, you can tell by the length of his wings. Male Timberjacks tend to have longer wings so they can cut more wood and build bigger nests,"

"Speaking of," Dad said. I knew I was in for it, "Stoick do you know how dangerous it is to approach a wild dragon like that? What if you had been burned or sliced in half?"

"Dad, I was watching. Besides, scratching his itch was more effective than attacking with another dragon,"

"That doesn't change the fact that you put yourself in harms way,"

"You and Mom did that all the time when you were my age,"

Mom chuckled at that. "Your father had a gift for finding trouble," Stormfly and Toothless gave sounds of agreement.

"Not helping," Dad said out of the corner of his mouth before continuing, "That was when we were still learning about dragons. Back then there was a lot we didn't know about dragons, and even today we're still learning."

"And what we have discovered helped save not only the class and Berk, but we are helping a poor dragon," I gestured to the Timberjack, who was enjoying the scratching on his back.

It was then my Terrible Terror, Tiny, flew into the hanger. He was a unique indigo-colored Terror, and as soon as he spotted me flew over and landed on my shoulder. As he nuzzled me I checked his leg to see if there was a message. Yep. There was. Tiny curled himself around my neck while I read the message he brought.

_Stoick,_

_Mom's back from the Shivering Shores. She and Spout are happy to be home._

_Camicaze_

I looked at Grandma. "Cami says her mom's back,"

"Then I'd better go see her right away," As Grandma walked away from the Timberjack Mom took over scratching his back.

"You can go see your friend, but be sure to clean the stables before dinner tonight," Dad said. I groaned inside. I don't know anyone who would enjoy cleaning the stables. However I nodded my thanks and followed Grandma.

* * *

><p>A lot of Vikings were glad to see Heather was back. She was not only our island's alchemist, but she was a good physician too. Her knowledge of plants was irreplaceable. Spout was also well liked. The blue Scauldron helped gather plants that most dragons couldn't approach. From what Cami told me her mother used to live off Berk but moved to the island where she eventually married Cami's father.<p>

"Stoick," Cami called out as I approached with Grandma. Her real name was Camicaze, but everyone on Berk called her Cami. Her black hair was blowing in the wind and she was dressed ready for adventure. She was always looking for something fun to do.

"Hey, Cami," I said. We did our little fist bump before I explained, "We found a Timberjack in the woods today. He has some sort of rash, but Grandma doesn't know what caused it,"

Grandma was not too far away and she was explaining the situation to Heather. She nodded and grabbed her bag. "I'll be back later Spout," she said as she stroked her Scauldron's face. The dragon nodded, and flew to the ocean where it dived in.

I started following her and Grandma back to the hanger, but Grandma stopped me. "Uh-uh young man. You heard your father," she didn't need to remind me. I turned and began to head to the stables.

"What happened?" I turned to see Cami was following me.

I sighed. "I helped calm the Timberjack down in the woods. Dad didn't like how I did it though,"

"Son, you shouldn't put yourself in reckless danger even though I did it all the time at your age," Cami did a pretty good imitation of Dad's voice.

I smiled and laughed a little. "Now here I am with stable-cleaning duty before dinner,"

"It could be worse," Cami said, "At least you don't have to…no this is pretty bad,"

"Gee, thanks,"

* * *

><p>Cleaning a stable full of dragons isn't the easiest thing to do. Not only do you have dragons on the floor but on the rafters and beams as well so their…droppings were everywhere. What made it worse was the smell. How something more disgusting than rotten fish could be good crop fertilizer was beyond me.<p>

At least Cami was taking the time to help me. "Hey Stoick, I've filled two more barrels than you," she said proudly.

I shook my head. She was starting to sound like Mom at our age. "You remember how Dad said collecting runaway sheep became a competition that turned into our dragon races?"

"Oh yeah. Now we got a great sport to look forward to," shoveling another pile of dung into a barrel she added, "by the end of this week we'll have our own dragons and we'll be able to compete in the races,"

I looked back at a pile I was shoveling. "Yeah, our own dragons…" It was then something warm and smelly hit me in the face.

"Yeah! Ten points!" Came a familiar rough voice.

I wiped my face on my sleeve. "Buffnut, what are you doing?"

Another stinky projectile hit me in the head. "Having fun. Duh." That voice was feminine. Had to be his cousin, Duffnut. Both take after their parents. I heard a cry from Cami. She had been hit.

"Oh, it's on!" She said. Taking a pile in her shovel she threw it into the dark. Good thing no dragons were currently here otherwise things might've gotten worse than they currently are.

"Come on, a dung fight?" I asked as I ducked. I wasn't a fan of this scheme of the cousins, but I couldn't leave Cami outnumbered. I used my shovel to pick up a pile and threw it into the dark. I heard Buffnut groan as the, you know, gunk hit him. More of the stuff came my way.

"Cami, you in here?" Asked a familiar voice. There was the sound of dung hitting him in the face and I heard Cami gasp. Everyone knew someone just hit her father in the face.

"Dad, this isn't what it looks like," Cami began to explain, "Buffnut and Duffnut started it first,"

"No we didn't," came two voices in the dark.

Her father wasn't amused. "You two are going to clean up this mess right now before the Vikings of Marsh Hand get here tomorrow," Turning in my direction he said, "Spout can help you clean up before dinner Stoick,"

"Thanks Mr. Ingerman,"

"I told you, call me Fishlegs,"

* * *

><p>How do I describe getting clean by a Scauldron? Apart from painful, scaulding, and intense, it wasn't that bad. Spout really helped me to feel clean enough to approach Dad without stinking up the great hall. I did have to hurry to get there before dinner was over.<p>

As I entered the great hall every Viking turned to face me. Bad enough being late, but does everyone have to stare? Being the son of the chief comes with high expectations. I can see why Dad didn't want the job.

I grabbed a plate of mutton, a tankard of ale, and joined my parents at the head table. Why did we have to sit ahead of everyone instead of at a regular table? Sometimes I wondered if being chief was worth all the fuss.

"Excited for tomorrow?" Mom asked me. Stormfly was behind her, eating fish with Toothless. Mom threw some chicken to Stormfly who caught it and ate it eagerly.

"A little nervous," I admitted.

"I remember when I first stood in that arena. Dragon training was different then, but still exciting,"

I swallowed my mutton. That was when Vikings still fought and killed dragons. To my friends and I that was almost like something from a myth. Dragons were too much a part of our community now. I don't think I could've stomached the idea of killing one.

Mom turned to Dad. "You still remember the first day of Dragon Training?"

Dad nodded. "Oh yeah. How could I forget that Meatlug almost roasted me?"

I choked on some ale. After a few coughs I asked, "Fishlegs dragon almost killed you?"

"This was before she was trained. When we started she was just as wild as most dragons in the archipelago. I was the only one in class who was learning there was more to dragons,"

The doors opened again and several Vikings gagged. Buffnut and Duffnut were there, still covered in dragon dung. Buffnut's long brown hair looked as if a Hotburple rolled around in it while Duffnut could've scared a Flightmare in her state. I looked away. Thor, that was something I did not need to see.

Tuffnut and his wife met with Ruffnut and her husband and escorted their children out of the great hall. They were both probably going to get blasted with water from Scauldy. Probably better than using an eel to get Torch to chase them.

I thought I'd better take Mom and Dad's minds off the horrid sight. "So, how did you know you found the right dragons?"

Dad answered first. "Well, I never expected to train Toothless. I was just trying to learn about him and when I saw he couldn't fly I wanted to help him get back in the air. It took a lot of effort, and trials and error, but in the end I ended up finding a friend in him,"

"When I first met Stormfly we were learning to fight Deadly Nadders," Mom took over, "I never thought that one day I'd be riding her. When I did…words cannot express the joy and thrill of the experience. I just knew that she and I would be together,"

I decided to voice my fears. "But how will I know if I found the right one for me?"

Mom smiled. "You'll just know. In here," she gestured to my heart. "Just remember when you train a dragon you become a part of them just as they become a part of you,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick note, I wasn't expecting this to get so many likes and followers in the short time that it did. Thanks to all of you. I hope that you'll continue to be pleased with these chapters. **

**Just a quick note I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters or dragons. I do own Stoick Finn Haddock, Camicaze Ingerman, Mucklout, Buffnut, Duffnut, and the other new characters in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I woke the next morning to Toothless's thumping. He always woke Dad up early so they could fly together. Well it still hadn't sunk in that there were now three, sometimes four, people sleeping in his house now and when he wakes someone up he wakes everyone.

I rolled over and tried to ignore it. However it was then that a certain dragon tore the curtains off again letting in the bright sunlight. I swear by Odin's beard that Stormfly was just as bad as Toothless. What is it with dragons and early morning flights?

Yawning, I grabbed my shield and special axe and headed to the door. As I paused to put my boots on properly I double-checked to make sure I had everything I would need for today. Warm tunic? Check. Fur pants? Check. Notebook? Check.

As I opened the door I saw Mom and Dad had just saddled and mounted their dragons. I was sure Grandma would join us later. She loved flying Cloudjumper with us.

"Good morning Stoick," Mom said while Stormfly squawked at me.

I smiled at them. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Stormfly," I moved to get on the Deadly Nadder, but Mom stopped me.

"Stormfly and I promised we'd check with your Grandmother about that Timberjack. We'll catch up with you and your father later," she said as she and Stormfly took off to the hanger.

I looked over at Toothless and Dad. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy riding with them. It was just that I was surprised that Mom wouldn't take the time to go with us this morning. Still, I couldn't resist Toothless's pleading eyes.

"Morning, Dad," I said as I got on behind him.

"Morning, son," Dad said as Toothless took off. One minute you're on the ground. The next you're flying faster than the wind itself. After my initial shock I laughed with joy.

Toothless then began spinning around. Dad was telling Toothless to stop, but I was glad that Night Furies could be headstrong. As we passed over the village I saw people greeting their dragons. This was the Berk I knew and loved.

As we flew over the ocean Toothless dived down very close to the water. He actually flipped over so all of us were upside down. I held out my hand and skimmed the water. I was sure I saw some Seashockers getting their breakfast.

Then Toothless righted himself and started flying higher. He seemed to calm down when we reached the clouds. I looked at him and saw him glancing out of the corner of his eye at us. I think he wanted us to talk.

"You ready for this?" Dad asked.

I nodded. "I've been ready for this day my entire life,"

"Toothless, take care of Stoick," I heard Dad say. The next thing I knew he jumped off Toothless and was diving down towards the water. What on Midgard was he doing? As if that wasn't enough, Toothless dived after him. I grabbed on to that saddle and held on. It was scary, but awesome at the same time. Okay, now it just feels awesome.

I then noticed what Dad was wearing. It was a flight suit of his design. Of course. How could I have missed that? After a few minutes of diving Dad pulled something on his suit and started flying beside Toothless and I. It was one of the most incredible things I have ever seen.

* * *

><p>Later the three of us were resting on a sea stack just watching some Thunderdrums swim in the ocean.<p>

"So you did crazy stuff when you were my age?" I asked with a smile.

Dad nodded. "The craziest was meeting Toothless," he said as he patted Toothless, who gave his content sound.

"Didn't want me to go through this day thinking that you were boring did you?"

He shook his head. "Son, I know that we don't always see eye to eye, but I couldn't be more proud of you," Looking at me he added, "You were named for two of Berk's bravest Vikings, one of whom was your grandfather,"

"And the other was my granduncle,"

"We chose to name you after them so you would always have the courage to stand up for what is right. Even if you don't find a dragon today that won't change my opinion about you. I'm grateful that the gods saw fit to let me be your father,"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Toothless gave a playful cry. The two of us turned to see a Flightmare approaching our sea stack with Mom and Stormfly. I only knew of one Viking with a Flightmare.

"Ah, I see you made it in time Brunhilda," Dad said as the two dragons landed. In case you haven't guess it Brunhilda is my older sister. She got her red hair from our grandfather, but still had the green eyes that appeared to be common in our family. Some Vikings on other islands dared to compare her beauty to that of the Valkyries.

Toothless greeted Stormfly and Bane with enthusiasm. Bane was the Flightmare. My sister met her a while ago. The Berserkers were trying to capture her so their leader Dagur could kill her. Brunhilda and the riders of Berk stopped them, and Bane stayed with us. When we learned last Snoggletog that Bane was a girl we tried to change the name. She refused to respond to any name but Bane, so it's still stuck. She was just her ghostly blue color because she hasn't eaten the algae for a while. That's why she wasn't glowing.

Brunhilda rubbed my head. "Today's your big day, Little Brother?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Brunny. It is,"

She smiled. "Try to not let the Snaptrappers get you,"

"It's not that hard. Just don't follow the delicious smell,"

"Okay you two. That's enough," Mom said.

Dad stood up. "We should probably be getting back to Berk now. You can tell us all about your trip on the way,"

* * *

><p>As we were flying back to Berk Brunhilda told us about meeting the Vikings of Gloobet. The chief was pleased to sign a peace treaty with Berk as he was happy that Berk showed them how to train dragons instead of killing them. He had been worried that his children might be snatched up.<p>

There were at least eight other islands where the Vikings had allied themselves with Berk, and as a result now had dragons of their own. Several of those islands would be sending their children out to find dragons of their own. I wondered if I would see Hans of the Shivering Shores or Gerda of Dunny.

When we arrived back at Berk I could see plenty of people waiting. Tuffnut and his wife Helga were waiting with Buffnut. Ruffnut and Bjorn were waiting with Duffnut, who had her father's red hair. Snoutlout and Olga were looking proudly at Mucklout. All of Berk cheered as they saw us coming.

When we landed Mom and Dad dismounted everyone hushed down. When it came to giving speeches Dad could be persuasive, but it was Mom who could hold everyone's attention. As a result they worked together in leading Berk.

It was Dad who started, "As you all know today is the day where we allow our children to go out and find dragons of their own. They have worked hard, learned as much about dragons as we know, and proved that they are ready for this responsibility. They may find their dragons today, or tomorrow, or later this week,"

Now Mom spoke up. "It doesn't matter how long it takes them. What matters is they find their friend and partner. We started something great years ago when our chief, and my husband, Hiccup learned that dragons could be trained. Now our children will continue that discovery, and continue the legacy that we have started for the future of Berk."

The crowd erupted into a cheer, and everyone's dragons roared in agreement. With that everyone started mounting their dragons and we prepared for the island where most Vikings found their dragons: Dragon Island.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it would be a good idea for Stoick to have some bonding time with his dad. I hope all of you approve. <strong>

**Next chapter I'll try to put in some action, and some hints at who the antagonist is. **

**With the holidays coming up I would like to do something to show the family celebrating Snoggletog. However it would contain big spoilers for the future of this story so I'm afraid I must hold off. Maybe next year. **

**Thanks again everyone. You're incredible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Sorry this took a while. I'm trying to work on getting a good balance between working and writing. I hope I gave you enough action and humor in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Dragon Island was just like I remembered it: Foggy with dangerous rocks jutting out from the ocean. Many Viking ships were lost in there, but dragons can navigate just fine. Dragon Island was still incredibly rocky with very few plants growing there. I could understand why Gronckles would live there, but Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, and Hideous Zipplebacks? It didn't make sense.

I remember all the trips Dad took me on to study the dragons who haven't been trained yet. One year a Monstrous Nightmare nearly took my hand off. It took Toothless and Stormfly to chase that dragon off.

Let's just say Mom and Dad did not take me back for a while.

This time was going to be different. This time I was going to find a dragon of my own. First I needed to find one.

Toothless looked at me as I dismounted. Night Furies were so full of curiosity. I never got bored of seeing him look at me with those big eyes.

I patted him on the head. "It'll be okay Toothless. I'll be back," Even though I wasn't scared I could tell Toothless was worried. Why was he scared? Dad will still be with him.

Mom scratched Stormfly under the chin before coming over to me. "You got your shield?"

Why would she ask that when she could see it on my arm? I showed it to her anyway. I also showed my axe to her before she could ask. Now I know that you may be wondering why I was carrying an axe when we don't fight dragons anymore? Let's just say not all Vikings were fond of the idea of more dragon riders.

She stroked my hair one last time before saying, "Remember, just because you don't find a dragon today doesn't mean you're not good enough. It just means your dragon probably isn't on this island."

"Mom," I said smiling.  
>She smiled before hugging me. "I love you,"<p>

I hugged her back. "Love you too, Mom,"

Dad joined in on the family hug. Before I could say anything Toothless decided he wanted to join in. The result was we all found ourselves lying on the rocky beach with a heavy dragon on top of us.

"Toothless! Come on!" Dad told him. Toothless quickly got up while we picked ourselves up from the rocks. Those are not comfortable to lie on.

I gave Dad a quick hug before he got back on Toothless. Mom waved at me as Stormfly took off. I stood there with Berk's next generation as the rest of the island flew back to Berk.

I looked at Cami. She had a metal circlet on while her black hair was braided like her mother's was when she was our age. She was wearing a green tunic with her white fur gloves. Her pants were dyed blue and the fur liners on her boots were light brown while the rest were dark brown. She had a sword sheathed on her belt in addition to her shield strapped to her back.

She smiled at me. "Isn't this exciting? We're going to find our dragons!"

"Yeah. Try not to act surprised when I come back to Berk with another Night Fury," Mucklout said. He had a helmet with spikes designed like a Monstrous Nightmare's headset. He was also wearing a black fur cape as if he were the chief or something. Come to think of it everything he wore was black. He also had a chain mail shirt with a bludgeon on his back. He wasn't carrying a shield. Not the smartest thing to do in my opinion, but he wasn't big on smart. He also had a necklace of discarded dragon teeth as if that somehow made him tougher.

"Mucklout, our parents have spent years searching for another Night Fury. What makes you think you're just going to find another one today?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Your parents were looking for Night Furies. Mine were being the best!"  
>"Who cares about Night Furies? Can you imagine if we can get a Whispering Death, or a Typhoomerang? Oh, how awesome would it be to get a Skrill?" Buffnut asked. He was dressed in a yellow tunic with a black fur vest. He had no gauntlets, but his boots were similar to mine. He was carrying a one-bladed axe in addition to his shield.<p>

Duffnut rolled her eyes. She didn't have a helmet, but her hair was braided in long strands. Her red tunic and brown paints made her look…silly. I'm sorry, but I don't have much of a fashion sense.

Then again I never met a Viking that really cared about fashion.

"You guys can stay here talking about what dragons you want. I've got a Night Fury to find," Mucklout said as he walked off. He was the only one to go it alone. The cousins did everything together, and…well I knew Cami wouldn't let me do this on my own.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and we still couldn't find our dragons. The Deadly Nadders we found tried to spike us. Cami and I had to throw our shields and weapons away to get them to trust us long enough to smooth out their tale spikes. I've thought about it, but the Deadly Nadder wasn't the dragon for Cami or me.<p>

The Gronckles were all snoring when we approached them. We decided to let them be. I didn't want to risk them being cranky whenever they woke up. Besides they were too slow for our taste.

The Monstrous Nightmares chased us away as soon as they saw us. I tried to show them the proper respect they deserved, but they weren't interested in a gentle pat on the nose. They were interested in Viking hands in their stomachs.

The Hideous Zipplebacks just played pranks on us. They kept spraying their gasses into every hiding place imaginable and ignited them. They even took my shield and threw it around. They might've enjoyed the game but I didn't. Those things towered over me, which made getting the shield back very difficult. It was only when I jumped off a cliff that I got it back.

That's when they started chasing Cami and me.

We were walking through a canyon. I couldn't believe it. Neither of us found the right dragon. I was so sure Cami would've gone for the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Well, this is going to be humiliating," Cami summed up what I was feeling.

I looked at her sadly. "I was so sure this was the day. Why could neither of us find the right dragon? Most Vikings find one on Dragon Island,"

She shrugged. "Maybe we were just hoping for something different from the classics," When she saw my expression hadn't changed she added, "At least it can't get any worse. Unless Mucklout did find another Night Fury,"

I heard something. "Get down!" I said as I grabbed Cami and forced us to the ground. Something whizzed over my head and crashed against a rock. I looked to see it was a net.

"Get them!" I heard several voices cry out. I held up my axe as Cami drew her sword. Judging from their armor and huge bodies these Vikings were some of the biggest dragon haters in the archipelago.

"Berserkers," Cami growled. One swung at her with a bludgeon. She blocked it with her shield and struck out with her sword. She managed to cut his arm. The berserker growled and swung at her. Cami did a back flip and got out of harm's way.

I ducked from a sword swing, and swung my axe at the guy. I actually managed to knock the sword out of his hand. I had no time to enjoy this because then another Berserker swung his fist at me. OW! Next thing I knew I was lying on my back while stars danced over my head.

"Well, well, well. Look what I've caught," I heard a voice said. The Berserkers parted and I found myself staring up at a really creepy Berserker. His face had more battle scars than it did war paint, and his helmet had really long horns. From the crazy look on his face and the way the Berserkers obeyed him I knew there was only one person he could be.

"Dagur," I groaned.

He chuckled. "So Hiccup did manage a kid after all," he grabbed me by the tunic and brought me to my feet. "Guess you only got your mother's looks. She was tough as any berserker."

I head-butted him. It hurt, but it still felt good. I didn't like him talking about my parents badly. I made a go for my shield, but a Berserker grabbed it. I looked at my axe only to see it in Dagur's hands.

"I never imagined any runt of Hiccup's ever carrying a weapon. I thought you left all the fighting to your dragons now," Dagur taunted.

I growled. "The weapons are for Vikings like you,"

He smiled. "I didn't know Berk was so generous like this,"

"I meant to be buried in your skull," I clarified.

"Oohh, I see you've got your mother's spirit too," Dagur laughed before turning serious. "That's not going to help you though. Tie them up and take them back to the ships,"

* * *

><p>Cami and I were tried so tight I doubt even a Timberjack could've sliced through our ropes. The Berserkers were not gentle with us either. They made sure we hit every branch and boulder on their way back to their ships.<p>

"You'll be sorry when Berk hears about this. They have tracking dragons and they will come looking for us!" Cami said.

Dagur looked at her. "Oh we're aware, and we'll take care of that,"

When we finally made it back to their ships they just tossed us in the back like we were sacks of food. Before either of us could say anything they threw something really sticky and smelly on us. Oh I really do not want to know what it was.

"Eew. What is this stuff?" I heard Buffnut ask. I looked to see Mucklout, Buffnut, and Duffnut were also tied up and covered with this gunk.

Dagur chuckled. "Oh something I came up with that can mess with the smell of even the most trained Rumblehorn," he gave us that really creepy smile. "And I wouldn't bet on search parties coming out for you. You see, Berk, and every other island in your little alliance, will be facing a big problem."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Berk's next generation already has their hands full. Next time we'll see the island of the Berserkers. <strong>


End file.
